herofandomcom-20200223-history
Morpheus
Morpheus is the tritagonist in the 1999 film, The Matrix, and its two-sequels. He is a key member of the Resistance. He was portrayed by Laurence Fishburne, who also portrayed Bill Foster in Ant-Man and the Wasp and The Bowery King in the John Wick trilogy. History Searching For The One Morpheus has been searching for the One all his life. Meeting With Neo The Real World Kidnapped Loss Of Innocence As Neo told Morpheus that the Prophecy of the One is false, Morpheus' faith in Neo was shattered. Quotes *"The Matrix is everywhere, it is all around us. Even now in this very room. You can see it when you look out your window, or when you turn on your television. You can feel it when you go to work, when you go to church, when you pay your taxes. It is the world that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth." *"Free your mind." *"Zion hear me! It is true what many of you have heard. The machines have gathered an army and as I speak that army is drawing nearer to our home. Believe me when I say we have a difficult time ahead of us but if we are to be prepared for it we must first shed our fear of it. I stand before you know truly unafriad! Why? Because I believe something you do not? No! I stand here without fear because I remember, I remember that I am here not because of the path that lay before me… but because of the path that lies behind me! I remember that for 100 years we have fought these machines! I remember that for 100 years they have sent their armies to destroy us and after a century of war I remember that which matters most! We are still here! Tonight, let us send a message to that army! Let us shake this cave! Tonight let us tremble these walls of earth, steel and stone! Let us be heard from red core to black sky! Tonight let us make them remember; this is Zion and we are not afraid!" *(If Neo takes the blue pill) "Perhaps I was wrong about you, Neo. I'm sorry you won't be joining us." *"Between the coming of the One and the end of the war, Neo's presence within the Matrix sparked a new exodus of potentials. But, because they were unable to stop Neo, the Machines turned their attention to those within their grasp. Sentinels set a trap for one of our ships, and from the ship's mainframe they extracted a list of potentials. The Agents levelled their wrath on the helpless, and Neo was the only one who could stand against them." *"You have reached the Daniel Institute of Dream Interpretation. Leave a message after the tone." Trivia *In Saints Row IV after completing Benjamin King's loyalty mission, King Me, his virtual appearance is changed to resemble Morpheus. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Outright Category:Wise Category:Fighter Category:Mentor Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Deceased Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Brutes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Big Good Category:Lethal Category:Stalkers